A Perfect Proposal
by Hettie Hoffleboffer
Summary: *Completed* Just a little snippet of the Hoffleboffer 'After Hogwarts' canon. Hermione comes to the Burrow and finds out from Ginny that Ron intends to propose. But will he actually go through with it before she leaves him for her new job at the Ministry?
1. Part One

Part One

  
  


"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too. Two weeks seems like an eternity to be apart."

"We'll manage. We've been doing it for years now, you know.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you going to do this until Mum gets here? Because if you are, Harry and I will be more than happy to get back on the train."

"Sod off, Ginny."

Hermione laughed, not knowing who was funnier, Ron or his sister. She pushed Ron's chin back to face her with the tip of her finger. "Now where were we?" she said, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

It was wonderful knowing that she was finally able to let her hair down again. Especially after all they had gone through the last few months, including the final defeat of Voldemort. But they had made it through their seventh year of Hogwarts. She had graduated at the top of her year, and now the Ministry of Magic was now begging her to come and work for them.

_And in two more weeks, I'll be with Ron again. _She thought to herself.

Hermione continued to snog a bit with Ron until their parents arrived at Kings Cross Station, and even then it was torture to tear them apart.

"Two weeks?"

"The Burrow."

"I'll be there darling. I love you so much!"

"I love you too. See ya soon!"

* * *

  


"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Ron said happily as he took a slice of bread and added it to his dinner plate.

Everyone at the table was silent, except for his Mum, who shrieked with joy.

"Oh Ron dear, that's so wonderful! First Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Penelope last summer, now you and Hermione."

"Yeah," Fred heckled, nudging his twin, George in the arm. "Who'd ever expect that she would've kept you around for so long?"

Mum gave Fred a harsh glare, but George quickly saved the remark as Fred choked down his food. "What he meant to say were congratulations, Ron."

"Now Ron dear," his Mum said, fixing her attention back at him. "When will you be asking her?"

"When she comes to stay here in a couple of weeks. Please don't say anything to her Mum. That means all of you,"

Ron turned to his little sister Ginny, "Especially you Gin, not even a hint. I mean it!"

Being best girlfriends, Ginny and Hermione were never very good at keeping secrets from each other, and he knew that better than anyone. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ginny said, smiling innocently as she grabbed for her glass of milk. "Just don't take all week. I wouldn't want to keep any Grandchildren away from Mum any longer than you have to."

"Not to worry dear, I always have you and Harry for that." Mum said sweetly.

Ginny swiftly raised her napkin to her mouth just in time, so as not to spit her milk all over the table.

* * *

  


Two weeks seemed to drag on forever, but Ron had written to Hermione every day since they had parted. She always loved his letters. Somehow she was always surprised by how wonderful his letters made her feel.

Her parents had given her a car for a commencement gift, so she was more than anxious to break it in by driving up to Ottery St. Catchpole to spend a week at the burrow.

She had arrived in the late afternoon, just as Ron was finishing up the degnoming of the gardens.

"Nice wheels." He said, as he leaned in through the window fo the car door to kiss her. 

"Well, I was in the neighborhood." She said smiling.

"I missed that smile" Ron said, helping her out of the car. "Well, hello Crookshanks. I still have a few gnomes in the garden. I saved them just for you."

At that, Hermione's giant ginger cat sprang from her car and into the gardens, immediately chasing the gnomes about.

Ron helped her with her bags into the house, up to Ginny's room where she would be sleeping. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay in my room?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah. " Hermione kidded back. "I'd never get to sleep with all that orange Cannon memorabilia all over your room."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Ron said, giving her a wink. 

Hermione playfully slapped him in the arm as she burst into giggles.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a huge supper for them all to welcome her, while Fred and George showed the family their newest joke inventions. After supper, Ron took her for a stroll through the gardens, where they ended up sitting up on the garden wall, talking as they watched the gnomes try to make their way past Crookshanks, and back into the garden.

"I've decided to go with the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Ron grinned. "Why doesn't that surprise me? You're not going to start up S.P.E.W. again will ya?"

Hermione laughed, slapping his leg as she remembered back to their fourth year. "No, of course not. But being in the D.R.C.M. will give me a chance to do some really intensive research on Werewolves, especially now that Lupin might be taking the Headmaster position at Hogwarts. He'll be needing all the help he can get."

"That's for sure." Ron said in agreement, moving his hand to her waist, hugging her at his side. "You know that Harry is still really broken up about Dumbledore's death. Ginny says it's worse than when Cedric died, he can't seem to get over it. He's never going to become an Auror if he can't work his way past this."

Hermione noticed Ron's worry of his best friend and took his other hand. "Don't worry, darling. Sirius will help him work through it. Besides, I don't think Harry wants to work for the ministry quite yet."

"What else is he going to do?"

"Well really, he doesn't have to do anything. He could just live off his inheritance for a while until everything has sunk in and he sorts everything out." She said, brushing his hair away from his face.

"I know," Ron said frowning. "Must be nice. But still, he just can't do anything with his time. I know him, he has to something or it'll just make it worse."

"Harry has to take some time off. At least for a while, to mourn, to relax and to just move on with his life." Hermione reasoned. "You just can't expect him to just start a job as serious as an Auror now, he needs to be able to focus, and he's just not ready yet."

"You're right." Ron said, with a sudden glimmer in his hazel eyes. "But that's enough about Harry. I'd much rather talk about our future."

"Our future?" Hermione said, quite surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, " Ron started, but leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck. "that we are here," kiss, "now," kiss, "and we should talk about–"

"Talking's overrated," Hermione said softly, her eyes rolling back in delight from his kisses, giving her shivers down her spine. "Now kiss me."

* * *

  


Hermione tiptoed quietly back up to Ginny's room. When she opened the door, she found her best friend was still up, writing in her diary. Ginny took one look at her and could barely contain her laughter as she pointed out that Hermione's hair was an utter mess and her blouse was buttoned up inside out.

"Hey, I've seen you and Harry after a few interesting dates with each other." She said in defense. "It was dark out okay."

Ginny looked at her hand. It was still bare. "Is that all you did? Snogging?"

"We talked too." Hermione said, changing her clothes. "What were we supposed to do?"

"Not 'we' stupid." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "'him'. He was supposed to ask you something . . . " 

Hermione got the hint, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding. He was?"

"He's got the ring and everything."

Hermione sat down, not knowing what to think. "How long have you known?"

Ginny grinned. "Since we came home. He told Mum, me, Fred and George that night at dinner. That stupid prat, I can't believe he didn't ask you, he's been talking about it all week."

"Do you think he changed his mind?"

"Are you kidding? My brother? No, once he's got his mind made up, he'll go to the end of the earth to see it through." Ginny assured her. "He's probably waiting for the right time to do it, that's all." 

Hermione pulled up the sheets to her chin, with the tiniest anxiety growing in the back of her mind. But she gave in the thought of the most wonderful fantasies of being Ron's wife, as Ginny turned out the light and said goodnight.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"What does the ring look like?"


	2. Part Two

Part Two

  


"What should I do Harry?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you're the brilliant one who got us together in the first place, think of something!"

"No," Harry said, correcting him. "You two did it all by yourselves. I didn't _do_ anything. All I did was give you both a nudge out of the door, that's all."

Ron was more frustrated than ever. He had tried for days to find a way to propose to her, but it had never seemed like the right time, and knowing Hermione, she would want it to be perfect. After all, she deserved it.

_I should have done it that first night, when I had the chance, but no . . . she wanted to seduce me . . . it's not like I was gonna resist that!_

After that first night, it had become more and more difficult to even make an attempt, there was so much pressure coming from his family. Ginny was giving him knowing looks left and right, his Mum looked as though she was about to burst from her skin any minute now, and whenever the twins showed up for dinner, which was nearly every night this week, they just teased him whenever Hermione had her back turned.

Most of all, ugly thoughts kept popping into his mind. _What if I can't give her what she wants and needs? She always has demanded perfection of herself, and never of me. Would she really want to marry me then?_

Finally in desperation, Ron had called on Harry to come down from London for support. He had shown up right before dawn, the day before Hermione was to go back to London herself, on a flying motorcycle, another commencement gift, given to him by his Godfather.

"It blows the Anglia out of the water, that I can assure you." Harry said with pride.

That morning, the girls had decided to go out shopping in Diagon Alley, for Hermione's new work robes. Ron and Harry decided to tag along for the ride in the hopes of coming up with a solution for Ron's predicament.

"Not the most romantic place in the world, is it?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Very funny Harry." But somehow Ron didn't feel much like laughing.

* * *

  


Ginny shook her head in bewilderment. "I don't know why, Mione. It's just so unlike him to do something like this."

Hermione tried to hold back the tears as she looked through the rack of robes. She couldn't understand what was taking him so damn long. It's not like they didn't have enough opportunities throughout the week, and she was going to leave tomorrow. 

"Are you sure he just didn't change his mind?"

"Well if he did, he would be making the single-most idiotic decision of his life, and he knows it. Ooh! How about this one?" Ginny said, holding up a deep forest green robe.

Hermione held it up to her, giving her friend a weak smile.

"Oh, come on Hermione! He's gonna come around, you'll see." 

Ginny stood back a moment, thinking to herself. "Perhaps he needs a hint to put him in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

A sly grin came over Ginny's face "When we meet up with the boys again, lets take a stroll by Rudesheimer's Jewelry shop. That's where he picked out the ring. Maybe that will give him a good sign that you're interested."

"Ginny, you're a genius!" Hermione smiled excitedly, giving her friend a hug.

"Not a genius, Mione. I just know how to push my brother's buttons."

* * *

  


Ron held the tiny ring in his hand. It wasn't a big or expensive ring, he had to take it out of his own small inheritance from his father's death, and get a loan from the twins, just to pay for it. But in his hand, it somehow didn't seem like enough for her. _She deserves so much more than this. I only wish it would be enough._

Even worse, Ginny had been hounding him all day. Saying things like, "Don't you have something to tell Hermione?" right in front of her, forcing him to say something stupid like, "You look beautiful." Or "I adore you." And watching Hermione's eyes roll from annoyance.__

His guilt came full circle today as they passed by Rudesheimer's Jewelry shop that afternoon in Diagon Alley. There, Harry and Ron had witnessed the girls ogle over the window at the more fabulous looking wedding bands. He even overheard her say how she would love to have a ring like those in the window, and he knew he would never be able to afford it.

He placed the ring in the pocket and put it away. 

* * *

  


"Care for some more pumpkin juice?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes, please." Hermione answered with the same amount of nervousness.

They had to have an intimate dinner alone in the paddock behind the Burrow, where the boys often played Quidditch. It was a perfectly warm summer evening. The sun was just beginning to fade into darkness. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment, a more perfect place, a more perfect guy she would want to spend the rest of her life with . . . 

_...that is, if he would get around to asking._

"Well, this is our last night together for a while." She said with a sigh.

"I guess so. But you know that once I take my apparation test, I will be in London all the time to see you."

"I know. I just wish I could see you every day, that's all."

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Ron said with a nervous grin.

_Oh please, please, please let this be it . . . _she told herself, holding her breath.

Ron pulled out a leather bound book, with a red ribbon tied around it.

"It's a book."

"Not just a book, but a journal. For your research at the Ministry. I thought it would come in handy."

"A book?"

"Yes," he said, urging her to take it from him. "Open it."

She didn't want to open the book, or anything else from him. She had enough, and she wasn't afraid to tell him so.

"Ronald Weasley, I have never been so humiliated in my entire life!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you! A book! A crummy book!....."

"But–"

"Is this what you think of me? Just a girl who likes books?...."

"I–"

"After all we have been through together? I can't believe this! And all this time, I thought you were going to . . . "

"Herm–"

"I hate you Ron Weasley! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

And at that, she stormed off sobbing back to the house, leaving Ron completely bewildered about what had just happened.

  



	3. Part Three

Part Three

  
  


_What was I thinking? A book! It sounded like a good idea at the time, and Harry agreed that it seemed pretty bloody romantic. Serves me right I guess._

Ron walked back to the Burrow, his heart torn asunder. Tucking the book back into his pants, he wiped the tears from his face and walked in the house.

"What happened, Ron?" Ginny said immediately as he walked into the kitchen, her face red from snogging with Harry. "What did you do to her?!"

"I wasn't good enough for her." He said, trying desperately to hold back the tears in his already red eyes. "She didn't even give me a chance to propose before she yelled at me and ran off."

"What do you mean you didn't propose?" Ginny said angrily. "She has been waiting for you to ask her all week, you silly git!"

"Ginny!" Both Ron and Harry yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay, so I told her." She held up her arms in defense. "But you have been breaking her heart all week by not having asked her yet. She thinks you don't want her anymore."

"But I was about to ask her just now!" Ron shouted. "And she was raving like a lunatic! I thought she wouldn't want to marry me because I don't have any money!"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Ginny frowned at him. "You've never had any money, and she's been your girlfriend for years! I swear sometimes you have no common sense whatsoever!"

"But today in Diagon Alley, I heard her say–"

"That she wanted a ring! She was giving you a hint, you idiot!"

Ron smacked his forehead in his understanding. "Bloody hell, what have I done?"

Harry walked over to his friend and smacked him on the back. "Nothing more than what we've expected from you for years. Your complete and total misunderstanding of the female psyche."

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said flatly, before heading for the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Where are you going now?"

"I've gotta talk to her."

"Well she's not here."

"What?"

"She left already. Did you not notice the car was gone from the drive?"

"Er, no."

Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Now I know you're an idiot."

Harry fished the keys to his motorbike from his pocket. "Here, take my bike. You can probably catch her before she hits town."

"Thanks Harry. I'm glad you're on my side." Ron said grabbing for Harry's helmet.

"No, I agree with Ginny. You're an idiot." Harry said with a grin, before he leaned into his friend again. "So prove me wrong. Don't let the best thing that ever happened to you get away."

"Right." Ron said, jamming the helmet on his head.

* * *

  
  


_How could I have been so stupid? I must be mad I swear! _Hermione said to herself, as she sped down the dark road. _Ginny never should have told me that he wanted to marry me. I'm such a fool!_

Suddenly, she noticed through the blur of her own tears, a single headlight burning brightly in her rearview mirror a few meters higher than any normal muggle vehicle she had ever known, except for one.

_What on earth does Harry think he's doing?_

The motorbike soared over her car and landed a few hundred meters in front of her, nearly causing to veer off the road.

Hermione climbed out of the car screaming. "Harry! What the blazes do you think you're doing. Let me pass, there is nothing you can do for Ron now. He doesn't want me!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" said the muffled voice behind the helmet, as he jumped off the bike and ran over to her.

"Look, Ginny told me that Ron was intending to propose to me. He just changed his mind, that's all." She said, wiping the tears away from her face, wondering how his helmet made him seem taller than usual. "I'll get over it, somehow. I just need some time to myself, so if you don't mind, I have to get back to London."

The helmeted Harry spoke again, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was just now trying to propose to you back at the Burrow?"

"Harry, he chickened out. He gave me a book instead." Hermione said, feeling the warm summer breeze on her face beginning to dry her tears.

Harry pulled out the book from the back of his pants and handed her the book. "Open it." He said simply.

Hermione pulled the ribbon off the book and opened up the inside cover, there it read above the small pocket inside,

_This is not only a journal, but an unending journal for you, to keep and share all the secrets and treasures that you will come to find throughout the rest of your life. I hope that you will also see this as a symbol of my unending love for you as well._

  


_ I will love you forever,_

_ Ron_

  


Hermione poked her finger in the tiny pocket. She pulled out a small, but a rather delicate and beautiful ring.

Harry took off his helmet, revealing a smiling red-haired man. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I should have done this a week ago."

"Ron!" Hermione squealed through her choked up tears, and he raised his hand to her lips to quiet her, and she stood there, watching him, as he grasped her hands, bending down upon his knees. 

"Hermione Granger. Never in my life have I known anyone quite like you. You can make a rainy day sunny again with your smile, and your laugh brightens up my whole world. Please don't take that away from me, for I don't think that I could possibly want to go on without you. Will you marry me?"

She simply nodded, tears rolling down her face. "Oh yes, Ron! Yes!"

Ron came back up to kiss her and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back fiercely. They parted only enough to still be connected by their foreheads, gazing into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry that this didn't turn out the way I planned it. I really wanted it to be perfect."

"It was Ron. It was."


	4. Authors' Notes

Authors' Notes

  
  


To be quite honest, I really needed to take a break from writing _The Very Secret Diary of Ginny Weasley. _Because as focused as I am on my current project, it really doesn't allow me to play with the other characters very much, so I needed a change of pace for a day. And what a day it was!

Wednesday night, a random thought occurred to me. How would Ron actually propose to Hermione? After all, most of us know it was meant to be. It would have to be funny, but sweet. A bit sentimental, and of course in the middle of a blazing row, a very natural occurrence, since it's Ron and Hermione we're talking about here.

It was actually the fight that came to mind first when I thought of it. Ron of course, showing his complete ignorance about women, giving Hermione what would look like a seemingly romantic gesture, and Hermione of course, misconstruing it as an insult to her. Typical Ron and Hermione, even if they are in love.

It had always been in the back of my mind to someday write about how it happened, but now that I had the idea in my head, I had to purge my mind of it. So in a manic high at 4 a.m., I began to write _A Perfect Proposal_ . . . and I didn't stop until 10 p.m. that evening.

Some of you may be confused by it if you haven't read some of my other stories, namely _The Music Box _and/or _Return to Godric's Hollow_. And if you haven't guessed already, it happens in between the two. Be that as it may, you will come to realize that I am slowly creating an alternate universe of my own, including my own canon to derive from, and this is only a snippet of it that I wanted to share with you all.

I realize that it's shorter than I would have liked (not like me at all!), and I will probably end up fleshing it out sooner or later, but for now, enjoy my random idea, a perfect proposal in the wondrous world of Harry Potter. 

  


Now for the disclaimer: All the characters, places and magical items (except for maybe the journal) in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the ingenious mind of the fabulous Ms. J.K. Rowling. 

However, I do enjoy immersing myself in this wondrous world from time to time, throwing out a few ideas and theories of my own. Therefore, the plot in this little snippet is completely derived from my own odd mind.


End file.
